forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 0.13
Hello Kings and Queens, Here is the latest update coming to your server on July 25th 2012! We will announce the update a day or so before ingame as well. Enjoy the new features and be sure to leave your feedback in our discussion section! As you might notice, we added some player wishes! Oh by the way, check out our blog where we spoil some future plans. Features Friends bar We have added a friends bar to the game, to help you keep track of your friends within the game. This tool will also allow you to invite new people(who do not play FoE yet) to play with you. Measure your rank with your friends in the new friends bar as well. *Add friends from within the game to your friends bar. *Invite friends that do not yet play Foe at and earn diamonds when they reach the Iron Age. (200 diamonds) *Accept, decline or cancel friendship requests. *Hovering over a invited friend from outside the game will give you a progress bar of their stand in the game until they reach the Iron Age. Additional features *If you minimize the neighbourhood bar, it will now stay minimized. *The Guild- or neighbourhood bar is now remembered if you switch to another menu and return to the city overview. *You can now minimize the Building Menu when you are using the Move or sell tool, to increase the vision on your town. *After attacking or visiting a friend, you can minimize the actions menu. *In the Army management menu, you can now select all units of the same type by double clicking. *Once you login, you will stay logged in. You can then easily choose the world you want to play in and enter upon revisiting your city. Important changes With the coming update there will be 5 goods for each era. Limestone, Stone and Gold won't apear twice anymore. To accomplish this we will do the following: *We replaced: "Improved Limestone Mason" with the "Talc Cutter", "Improved Stone Mason" with the "Herb Merchant" and the "GoldSmith" with the "Gunpowder Factory". *Existing buildings of these types in the player's cities have been replaced with the new goods buildings. A started production will continue with the new good. *If a player has a high middle age/late middle age good deposit of either stone, limestone or gold it will be replaced with the new good. *Quest Rewards, Tech Tree and Negotiation costs have been updated, so players can use the new goods right away. *The screen design for the goods in the town hall has been updated and you can now also see the new goods. *The goods can be traded on the market. NPC traders are available. *Any player currently in the High Middle Age will receive a one-time bonus of 50 herbs. *Any player currently in the Late Middle Age will receive a one-time bonus of 50 herbs, 50 talc powder and 50 gunpowder. Additional Important changes *When you abort a battle in which your units got damaged, they will now no longer have full health, but will heal as normal. *As of now the population mood of your provided happiness must be at least equal to the demand for happiness to get population mood "happy" - before it was set at 99% of the happiness demand. *Also your provided happiness must be 1.4 times higher (before: 1.39 times) to get population mood "enthusiastic". Bugfixes *If time difference between Server and Client is too large, (for example, more than 60 seconds) we display a message telling the player that he should not enter standby or hibernation mode with his PC while playing the game, and force a client reload. *Attacking a player from their city should no longer cause the polish option to appear alongside the plunder. *The game should no longer crash when quickly spending too many diamonds to heal military units at the end of a battle. *Quest - "Calm canturia" now works as intended. *The cost for healing units after battle appeared to be reduced when repeatedly attempting to heal without enough premium, this is now fixed. *Forum The time stamp and edit information are no longer cut off in guild forums when the topic is closed. *Using tab while the message center is open no longer allows access to the greyed out HUD. *Fight - Bonus description pop-ups are widened with the text. *"Boost all" now properly works with Gather all, you will get the right amount every-time. *Ranking: Search for a player is no longer case-sensitive. *Cancelling a goods production no longer causes a blank icon of raw goods to be displayed on all goods buildings. *Damaged and dead units no longer re-appear as having full health after refresh. *Military buildings now display the idle icon after loosing units. *Searching for an incorrect name in the rankings no longer causes the rankings to erroneously display the top 10. *Guild ranking now jumps to current position of your guild. Thank you for your help and support with the bugs. As always it i very appreciated by our entire team. Sincerely, The Forge of Empires Team Category:Changelog